


Butter Beer

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [6]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: M/M, i started calling him ste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Prompt for lalondeable:// STUKE PROMPT YEAAAAH okay well can you write a one-shot of them at the zoo or at the Harry Potter studios? :3333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> For lalondeable on tumblr :)  
> Thanks for the prompt I actually loved writing this :)  
> Enjoy!!!

Steven POV.

“So where are we going first?” I asked.

“Just listen to the guy.” He said.

“But he’s boring me.” I said, kissing his neck.

“Ste.” He said, pulling me away from his neck.

“Concentrate.” He told me. 

“I never can when your here.” I said.

He smiled at me.

“So we listen for this guy for?” I asked.

“About five minutes.” He said.

“I can think of better things to do in five minutes.” I said.

He smiled at me; nibbling my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
